A Life from a Certain Point of View
by JediPanda22
Summary: What if Ahsoka was never found by the Jedi and was destined to live normal Togruta life by her father. A few months before her 18th birthdaythe Separatists invade the planet of Kiros, weary of the past left by her father, Ahsoka doesn't know if she can trust the Jedi or not.
1. Ch1 Just a Normal Day

A Life from a Certain Point of View

Description: What if Ahsoka was never found by the Jedi and was destined to live normal Togruta life by her father. A few months before her 18th birthday the Separatists invade the planet of Kiros, weary of the past her father left her, Ahsoka doesn't know if she can trust the Jedi or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up and was moved by The Clone Wars, and also loves Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

Chapter 1 Just a Normal Day…

It should have been like any other boring day on Kiros. It really was, except for the fact that there was a Republic Senator on Kiros soil. Ahsoka Tano stood near the window overlooking the whole city while her uncle, Governor Roshti and Senator Padme Amidala sat at the desk discussing "political" issues.

Ahsoka was trying to be a good girl for her uncle but it was becoming nearly impossible as the hours went by. Technically she didn't hate politicians, how could she? Her uncle was the governor and that counted for something. It was just the political side of things that bored her. There was no action anywhere, just talking politely in front of someone you have never met before and you only share one thing in common, a goal you both want to see meet, except this time that wasn't even the case. Ahsoka couldn't find one common goal this senator had with her uncle. Nothing, they had nothing in common. Her uncle wasn't even for the Republic. Scratch that, he WASN'T for the Republic. He never would be, that was the sole reason why Kiros was founded.

Ahsoka looked over at her uncle and Senator Amidala; nothing caught her interest so she decided to go back to looking out the window. She leaned her head against the cool glass while her right hand slowly made its way to the string of beads that hung from the back of her head dress.

* * *

_She was only twelve but she could run and jump around like any of the older kids in the city. She didn't know how she was capable of such agility, nobody did… except for her mother perhaps… Ahsoka stashed that away in the back of mental mind. She would ask her mother later. Right now she had to concentrate. Just a week away was the yearly Shill speed races. Ahsoka was determined to win a ribbon against the older boys._

_She was running as fast as she could through the woods jumping over rocks, sliding under fallen trees and sometimes just flipping for the fun of it. She was at the edge of the woods; she could see her hut in the distance when the wind picked up and there was a horribly loud rumbling sound. Ahsoka stopped and looked around in all directions. She finally spotted what she was looking for. A sleek silver ship was heading her way. Within seconds it flew over her head and towards the deep part of the woods. Curiosity took over and Ahsoka ran after the mysterious ship._

* * *

Ahsoka was jerked from her memories when her uncle's desk transmitter went off. Roshti straightened his collar then answered the call. A blue hologram of a small troll looking creature appeared before Roshti. As if in sync Padme and Ahsoka both made their way to be on either side of Roshti and listened to what the little thing had to say.

"Greetings Governor Roshti, Master Yoda this is."

Ahsoka's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped a little. A jedi. She wasn't processing what her uncle was saying back. All she could think about was that there was a jedi contacting them, after all these years.

* * *

_Ahsoka slowly crept closer to the now landed ship. It was next to her favorite water hole. She didn't like this one bit; her inner feelings were telling her that something was out of place. She was a few steps away from reaching out and touching the mysterious hunk of metal when the ramp started to come down. She gasp and ran back to cover behind the closest tree. Though her feelings told her she should be careful they didn't say to run so Ahsoka stayed. She always obeyed her feelings; they had never failed her as far as she'd been alive, why would this time be any different_

_Once the ramp was down a Togruta male walked out of the ship and to the water's edge, by then Ahsoka was up in a tree trying to get a better view of the new arrival. As she quietly crawled and climbed closer Ahsoka's feelings went all haywire. She was feeling fear, curiosity, anger, sadness, confusion and surprisingly safety. She was running out of limbs to climb on when the mysterious man spoke_

"_You needn't be scared youngling. I won't hurt you."_

_The man turned around to face Ahsoka. Ahsoka gasp and almost fell out of the tree if it weren't for her firm grip to the limb. The Togruta facing her had the same colored skin she did, his montrals were white and blue just like hers, and his eyes were even blue green like hers too. Slowly the togruta male walked closer towards Ahsoka. He wore a beige tunic and dark brown boots a belt with many new and strange gadgets Ahsoka had never seen before. The strangest of them all was a long silver cylinder handing from his belt then to cover all of that a brown flowing cloak. He walked over to a rock and sat down and looked up at Ahsoka. After a little more studying Ahsoka swung her legs in front of her and took a deep breath,_

"_I'm Ahsoka Tano. What are you doing here?' She asked._

_The man closed his eyes sighed and gave a slight smile then replied to her question, "I am Ryoku. I have come a long way to see my family young one."_

* * *

Padme's gasp and brought Ahsoka out of her flashback. Ahsoka looked over at the senator then over at her uncle.

Roshti didn't give any suggestion he even heard Padme's gasp for he was looking out the window with a face of stone, "I am afraid it is too late. The Separatists have already arrived."


	2. Ch2 On Top to On the Run

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up and was moved by The Clone Wars, and also loves Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

**Chapter2 On Top to On the Run**

Ahsoka walked over to the window and looked out at the approaching ship, scratch that ships. There were four giant ships just hovering in the atmosphere. She watched as a smaller transport flew out of the bigger vessel and started heading for the surface. Governor Roshti turned to face Padme and the hologram of Master Yoda.

Yoda was the first to break the silence, "Send help we will."

Roshti nodded but then humbly said, "That is much appreciated Master Yoda but I do not think Count Dooku brings my people any harm."

Yoda scratched his chin then said, "Hhmm… Senator Amidala there is she?"

Ahsoka bit her lip and looked over at the senator. Even with her lack of political knowledge she knew if this 'Dooku' knew Amidala was on Kiros that would put the people of Kiros in a big pile of bantha poodoo. Roshti put a hand of his chin then looked over at Ahsoka then back at Yoda's hologram. "Master Yoda I personally guarantee that my niece Ahsoka Tano will protect Senator Amidala until you can get here."

Yoda nodded then the transmission went out. Roshti then turned to Padme. "Senator Amidala I am so sorry for this small inconvenience; this is my niece Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka took a small and quick bow towards the senator then looked towards her uncle she had a bad feeling about what she thought he was about to say. "She is the best guardian on Kiros. She will protect you until the Republic can come to pick you up."

Padme Amidala bowed quickly and said, "Thank you Governor Roshti. Your concern is much appreciated."

He half bowed to Padme then turned to Ahsoka and put his hands on her shoulders. "Take her away from the city and don't come back unless with the Republic." He gave Ahsoka a look he hadn't given her in years, one that gave her comfort in trying times one that told her that he trusted her one that told her he believed she would succeed. With that Roshti walked over to the pod and headed down to ground level leaving Padme and Ahsoka alone at the top.

Ahsoka looked out the window down where the Separatist ship had landed and she didn't like what she saw at all, droids everywhere. She took a deep breath and mentally slapped herself for wishing that morning that there would be something actually fun to do.

"Senator I hope you have everything you need because we won't be going back to your quarters." Ahsoka stated as she was walking over to the pod.

Padme quickly caught up to her and simply nodded and said, "Don't worry Ahsoka; this isn't the first time I have dealt with Dooku."

Ahsoka was glad to hear that but she so hoped that they wouldn't need to use the senators skills to get out of the city.

When the pod made it down to ground floor Padme walked out and headed for the front door. Ahsoka quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. "Not that way Senator. We go the back way."

They quickly walked around the pod and down a hall way. By the time they got to the end there was only one door and it was locked with an old fashioned padlock. Ahsoka put both her hands on the lock then closed her eyes. There were a few seconds of silence before both Ahsoka and Padme could hear screams outside the government building. Ahsoka's brow drew closer together as she worked to concentrate harder; finally she heard a click and the lock fell into Ahsoka's hands. She smiled and pushed the door open enough for the two of them to squeeze through.

Once inside and the door securely shut behind them Ahsoka out her back to the door and slid down to a sitting position and closed her eyes. Padme bend down beside her but hesitated to do anything else.

"Ahsoka?" was all that Padme could think to say.

After a few moments Ahsoka mumbled something then got up and headed over to a chest in the dusty corner. There was an identical lock on the chest like the one that was on the door. Ahsoka did the exact same thing she had done with the door lock to the chest lock. When that was done Ahsoka opened the chest without touching the kriffing thing. With the lid and lock abandon Ahsoka moved on to rummaging through the contents in the box.

Padme just stood by the door first watching the new side of Ahsoka rummage through the chest which was too heavy for any normal girl to lift then decided to look around her new surroundings. They were in a dim lit room not even half the size of the conference room stories above their heads. It was musty, dusty and claustrophobic in that little room. The only furniture in the whole place was a sturdy metal trunk and an old desk nearly falling apart. She only had a few minutes to look around the apparently deserted place before Ahsoka was next to her holding a bundle of clothing.

"I hope these will do you better than your dress senator. We have a long way to go and not much time." Ahsoka filled Padme's arms with the spare clothing then went back over to the chest to grab a few more things.

By the time Ahsoka had gotten two DL-44 blasters and some old food and water rations from her chest Padme was changed into the new clothes.

She was in a tight beige long sleeve shirt with matching leggings, dark brown hikers boots, a belt with a small first aids kit and pouch to store food rations then lastly a light weight protective maroon sleeveless jacket. Padme smiled and tossed her dress aside then looked to Ahsoka for her next instructions.

Ahsoka got up and tossed her the blaster. Then together they both squeezed through the door again and were back out in the hall. Ahsoka locked the door then lead Padme back down the hall and out another door out into the open.

They stayed in what shadows they could find and shot the few droids in their path. It didn't take too long to get to the outskirts of the city. When they were clear of the last house Ahsoka started full out running head on into the jungle with Padme hot on her heals. They kept running until Ahsoka knew they were well away from the city then she slowed down to a fast walk.

Padme watched Ahsoka as they walked. Almost instantly she realized there was something different about this particular Togruta from the moment she saw her up in the governors meeting room. Ahsoka was more aware of her surroundings. She was sure of herself. She was amazingly agile and the idea of just sitting around somewhere for a whole day probably never crossed Ahsoka's mind. It reminded her of someone back home on Coruscant. As they kept walking all day Padme watched and took note on the differences between the Togruta she had seen in the city and Ahsoka. She knew there was something different about the girl. She could almost say right then but who was she to say.

As the sun was setting Ahsoka stopped and looked around. When Ahsoka was sure that they were alone she turned to look at the senator and said, "How good are you at climbing trees senator?"

Padme raised an eyebrow and stuttered, "Excuse me?"

Ahsoka simply pointed up towards the sky; Padme followed her eyes and say what she meant. Way above them Padme could see a certain tree branch. It was the thickest of them all and was pretty high up. Either Ahsoka was being precautious for the night or there were strange deadly animals lurking around in this jungle.

Padme was interrupted with her thoughts when Ahsoka said, "Follow me Senator."

Ahsoka walked around the tree until she saw what she was looking for. On the opposite side of the tree was the perfect foothold. After the first one the rest were easy. Ahsoka had always been good at these sorts of things. She could never explain it but it was like a small voice inside her telling her what to do and when to do it. Long ago she didn't trust the voice but after she met her father he told her to trust it always.

Ahsoka kept climbing and climbing up, every once in a while she would look down and see the senator a few limbs below her. She would wait for her to catch up then start climbing again. By the time both women got up to the right limb they were both exhausted and ready to sleep. Ahsoka was breathing heavy but she sat up and leaned against the trunk and looked over at the senator.

"Senator you should get some rest. I'll take the first watch."

Padme just looked at her then nodded, "Alright Ahsoka. Just for a little while."

Ahsoka stayed up for a few hours just looking at the stars before she too fell asleep. They both woke up when the heard the sound of marching from below. They both looked around the treetops first then down below. What Ahsoka saw made her actually nervous for once. Down below on the ground super battle droids were marching in a single file line through the jungle foliage. Once they had past Ahsoka took out an energy bar and handed it to Padme.

Padme took the food and ate. "Do you think they are looking for us?"

Ahsoka carefully thought about the question then answered, "I hope not senator. Though… there are no other villages on planet."

Ahsoka stood up and looked around. Padme watched as Ahsoka carefully scanned the area.

"Do you feel something Ahsoka?"

"I'm not sure senator."

Padme bit her lower lip then scooted closer to where Ahsoka was standing. "Trust your feelings Ahsoka."

Ahsoka stopped her search and looked down at Padme. Before she could say anything three droids on STAP vehicles went flying by. Ahsoka watched the direction the droids were going and immediately decided to go the opposite direction. Ahsoka just silently pointed and started jumping from limb to limb. Padme follows best she could but Ahsoka eventually had to help her. Together up in the trees they covered more ground than walking down on the ground. All the while Padme was keeping note of all that Ahsoka was capable of doing and evidently not even aware that this made her special.

For the next week Ahsoka and Padme were hiding and running from the droid squads. One minute they would be safe in a cave the next they would be on the run up in the trees. If Ahsoka learned anything during their running she learned that these droids were determined. They never gave up. With her instincts she knew when and how she could lose them for a few hours but eventually those kriffing droids caught up with them. Ahsoka was quite surprised with how well the senator was able to keep up with her. Not many were able withstand this long without proper rest. Well, at least from everyone Ahsoka met and that wasn't a lot. During any of their down time Ahsoka and the senator would talk to brighten the mood between the two. They soon got to know each other and learned quite a bit about each other yet at the same time they still knew nothing about the other.

By the tenth day even Ahsoka was starting to feel the effects of being on the run. She thought back to that day when she woke up, knowing she would be sitting in her uncles meeting room all day boring herself to death. Oh how she wished she could go back to then. Just a mere ten days ago she was the governor's niece but now she might as well be a fugitive on the run. As she was thinking about all of this a group of STAP vehicles flew by down on the ground again.

That was when Ahsoka got a crazy idea. She hadn't done anything like this since she had been on Shill. What was even crazier was that her little voice inside was agreeing with her. Ahsoka turned around to look back where Padme was sitting with her back against the tree trunk.

Padme saw that there was something different in Ahsoka. She fully sat up and looked straight into Ahsoka's eyes.

"What are you thinking Ahsoka?"

"I'm glad you asked Senat- I mean Padme. Stay here, I'll soon be back with transportation."

Ahsoka just simply smiled and turned and started jumping limb to limb in the direction the STAPs went.

After just a few trees she found the droids sitting around one of their old campfires. It was just the remains of one they had made three nights ago. Ahsoka couldn't believe they were already passing by again. But she quickly forgot about that when she saw those vehicles parked nearly right under the branch she was standing on. Slowly and quietly she inched her way down the tree until she was on the ground. The droids were still too preoccupied with the old campfire to notice that Ahsoka had run over and jumped onto one of their STAP speeders.

With is quick twist of the handlebar the machine roared to life under Ahsoka and there was no way of hiding the smile she was now proudly wearing. Once the vehicle came to life then and only then did the droids realize that they were being robbed.

"Hey get back here!" said one of those kriffing things in its robotic voice

Ahsoka just smiled, "Sorry boys. This one is for me."

She twisted the handle again and the vehicle moved forward and Ahsoka was well on her way with a stolen Separatist STAP.

She pushed the STAP as fast at the thing would go until she got back to where Padme was. By the time she got there Padme had climbed down the tree and was waiting for her.

"I hope you have a plan."

"Eh, I'm making this up as I go." Was all Ahsoka said as she stretched out her hand to help Padme up to somehow fit onto the STAP. Once Padme was up Ahsoka was flying again. Going through the jungle faster than she ever had before, again she couldn't explain it but she knew when and where to turn the machine so they wouldn't crash. Some might have considered this crazy or even suicide but to Ahsoka this was exciting and thrilling.

Ahsoka nearly forgot where she was until she could see the spire of the capital building looming in the distance. Before she could think to turn around she heard Padme behind her say something about the Republic. Ahsoka didn't even have time to ask her to repeat because she had not one, not two but three groups of STAP droids on her tail.

Again Ahsoka just followed her instincts and let her little inner voice guider her as she evaded laser fire and trees and more droids. Slowly as she was speeding around the jungle now going away from the city Ahsoka found the weapons controller on her little STAP. She smiled and made a fast turnaround the closest tree. By the time she cleared the giant tree trunk there were four STAPs in front of her. She patiently waited until she felt her inner voice tell her then she let the lasers rip loose. First one went down then another then another hen another. She was feeling pretty good about herself but then her little STAP rattled. She looked back to make sure Padme was still there; yup she senator sure was. Poor thing, holding on to Ahsoka for dear life, praying to whatever she prayed to that she would live to see the next day. It wasn't Padme, so Ahsoka took a quick glance towards where she stood and sure enough she found her problem. One of those lucky kriffing droids had gotten a shot from behind.

Ahsoka only had a few seconds to decide what to do. She had a few options, she always did but then she remembered what her uncle told her before they split. She knew what she had to do. A little red warning light started blinking on her little dashboard in front of her. That wasn't good at all. With what control she still had she veered left then made a hard right. It was hard for her to keep steady and if this was had for her she couldn't imagine what it was doing to Padme. Ahsoka didn't have much time to think about that for when she did it the second time Padme lost her grip and fell from the STAP and went rolling into the thick leaves.

Ahsoka allowed herself to give a small sigh of relief. Padme would be safe. The droids were still on her tail, she had kept her promise she made with her uncle. If what she heard Padme say before it wouldn't be long before the Republic would find Padme and take her back to the safety of her Coruscant.

Still with six droids still on her tail Ahsoka now moved her thoughts to how she could possibly survive this failing STAP. She looked down at her controls, gaining speed and completely useless. She was running out of options fast. She kept fighting the controls best she could but it was getting harder and harder by the mile. Finally when she was least expecting it she felt something hit her left shoulder. She screamed and did the mistake of shifting all her weight to the left. Her STAP spun out of control. One last time she heard that inner voice tell her to jump, she listened. Mere seconds after she jumped the STAP crashed into the next tree and exploded in a fiery inferno.

The droids were too preoccupied with taking down the stolen STAP they didn't see Ahsoka go flying off. When they saw the vehicle explode they all nodded and then turned around and headed back for the city, leaving a wounded togruta behind.

Ahsoka tried to get up only to be met with the feeling of fire spreading through her body. She defiantly knew something was wrong with her shoulder, that was what got her into this wreck in the first place, but something else was off too. She didn't have the strength to try and place what was bothering her so much. It hurt too much to even move, much less think. Ahsoka looked up at the trees and listened to the birds chirping in the distance one last time before slipping into the empty, cold darkness.

* * *

_She was happy. It wasn't every day the country girl got to go to the big city. A week had gone by since she beat those boys in the races. The blue ribbon was hanging up proudly back in her room. Ahsoka hadn't had this much fun since… well she couldn't think of a time at the moment. As a reward for doing so good in the races her mother surprised her with a trip to the big city. They had spent all day yesterday walking around just taking in all the sights and the beautiful architecture, something the country simply didn't have. Today they had shopped, Ahsoka had gotten new boots. As her mother was calling a taxi Ahsoka thought nothing could ruin this day._

_The ride back to the hotel was going smoothly until they stopped at that one stop light. After that day Ahsoka would never forget what happened. It played over and over in her mind too many times. Her father had just left right before her trip to the city. He had told her about the little inner voice inside her. That she should always listen to it. Ahsoka had practice listening but most of the time it would remain silent. Today would mark the first day she would actually hear a voice and she would never forget what it said._

_**MOVE**__. She didn't understand she didn't react fast enough._

_Their light had turned green. They had the right of way. But the thugs didn't care. Their taxi was in the middle of the intersection when the thug's speeder was speeding their way. It was too fast and on her mother's side._

_Later Ahsoka would be told that because of that crash the thugs were arrested and she and the taxi driver technically saved the Shill National Bank from bankruptcy. Ahsoka was too young to understand, all she knew was that her mother didn't survive. The thugs crashed so hard that the taxi had flipped over and rolled around a few times before landing upside down. The seatbelt was supposed to help, but nothing could have prevented that crash. Ahsoka hung upside down barely conscious. Everything hurt, in the end she did indeed fractured a few bones. Nothing time wouldn't heal. She looked around the upside down world. Her mother was beside her, way too much blood but Ahsoka couldn't bring out the energy to scream. All she could do was close her eyes and listen to people outside the speeder telling her to hold on. Things were going to be alright. Just hang on young one. She saw her mother. She figured the damage; her life might be over without parents. Ahsoka blocked out the voices outside and closed off the little inner voice inside and freely fell into the cold, empty darkness._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. My apologies if there was a little slow in the middle.**

**If you can tell I'm not the best at descriptions but please understand I am trying my best. If I stay to the outline the story is about to pick up. Do not worry.**

**Any advice is more than welcome anytime.**

**I have learned a new use for school this week. Thanks to school I now have a plan and am excited to keep moving along in this story.**

**I fully intend to continue this until I see it finished even if it takes years. (hopefully it wont)**

**May the Force be with you**


	3. Ch3 On New Grounds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 On New Ground**

Ahsoka was slowly coming back to the land of the living. Though it pained her to even breathe she felt driven to wake up and do something… if she could remember what that something was.

"Ahsoka?"

That voice. She knew that voice. It belonged to her new friend and ally, Padme Amidala. PADME, Ahsoka's blue eyes opened wide and she pushed herself to a sitting position. As her eyes were adjusting to the light of the mid-day sun the pain in her chest and shoulder increased from extreme pain to unbearable. An almost silent hiss escaped her as two hands helped her scoot back and lean against a mighty tree.

Once her eyes were finally adjusted she looked at the hands on her shoulders, they were small, dirty and there was minimal blood across them, blood… no that wasn't a good sign. She followed the hands to the arms, the sleeves were all scratched up and there were minimal scratches there too. Then finally she made her way to the owner. Padme was sitting on her heels across from Ahsoka, her face was a little scratched up also but other than that she looked like herself. Padme gave Ahsoka a smile and Ahsoka returned one.

"Glad to see you awake. When you said you would make it up as you went you really meant it didn't you."

Ahsoka just looked at her blankly. She had no idea what she was talking about, making it up as she went?

Then it all came back to her; the STAP, the droids, the chase and then the crash. Ahsoka nodded and leaned back against the tree. How embarrassing, she was the one tasked with taking care of Padme and now the jobs had been swapped! Ahsoka closed her eyes and just wished that time would go back and she wouldn't have stolen that kriffing machine in the first place; or better yet back to the day Padme came to Kiros so Ahsoka could send her back to Coruscant, yes that would have been best.

Seeing Ahsoka start to zone out Padme started thinking of anything to keep the girl with her.

"Hey about an hour ago I heard explosions coming from that direction." She pointed in the direction. To her relief Ahsoka followed where she pointed.

Finally Ahsoka replied, "If my navigation skills are anywhere near accurate right now that's towards the city if not at the city."

Padme nodded and smiled a bit, "Good. That should mean the Republic has finally come."

All Ahsoka did was nod.

Padme got up and went to get another strip of her ripped up jacket. When she returned she asked Ahsoka, "Would it bother you if I took a look at your shoulder?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "I guess not." She leaned forward so Padme would have an easier time checking.

As Padme was looking at Ahsoka's shoulder she asked Ahsoka the first question that came to her mind. "So have you always lived on Kiros?"

There were a few minutes of silence before Ahsoka quietly and quickly said, "No, not always."

Padme finished changing the makeshift bandage then went back to sitting across from the Togruta girl. She had been curious about this particular girl's origin since their escape; she felt now was the perfect and maybe only time to learn anything about it.

"How did you end up here on Kiros?"

Ahsoka pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She wasn't really one to share pasts with friends. The only people who truly knew her past were a total of four not counting her; her father, mother, uncle and the stranger she had met two years ago. She didn't really know if it would be safe to tell Padme. Though she trusted the woman, it's amazing what ten days on the run can do to you. But she didn't have to tell her the whole truth right? Not yet anyways. After all once the Republic came for them Padme would probably go back to her job and forget about her too. It wouldn't have been the first time. It was actually something Ahsoka was expecting. She was sure Padme wouldn't care if she only knew part of the story. It wasn't like she would ever care about it again.

Though it hurt she took a deep breath and looked down at the grass. "I used to live on Shill… before… my mother was killed, in a speeder accident." Ahsoka looked up and watched as Padme's hand slowly rose to cover her mouth. With no response except for that small gesture Ahsoka continued. "About a week later I was sent here to Kiros. I've been here ever since. That was… about five years ago."

With that off her chest Ahsoka felt like a weight had finally been lifted off her. She hated keeping secrets no matter what kind they were. They just never sat right with her, though over the years she had gotten to be a real good at keeping them. She spread her feet out, leaned back against the tree then waited for Padme to react in any way shape or form.

"Oh Ahsoka I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too…"

"It's alright Padme. It feels good to let it out to someone." Ahsoka was able to give a slight smile then she changed the subject as soon as she could get to talking. "What about you, were you always a senator?"

Feeling Ahsoka didn't want to dwell on that subject any more Padme thought about her question for a bit before smiling and saying, "No, actually I served Naboo as Queen for a while."

Now that was something new, "really?"

Padme smiled again and started to pull at a tree root. "Yes. You wouldn't think that it would be an exciting job, but I guess I don't have much luck with 'regular' jobs."

That got Ahsoka smiling and chuckling a bit before it made her chest sore. "What does that mean?"

Padme shrugged then went into telling the tale of her term as queen when the Trade Federation put their unauthorized blockade around Naboo. How the Jedi came and then somehow landed on a desert planet called Tatooine and eventually liberate her people. During the whole story which took about an hour or so to tell Ahsoka listened intently and by doing so she nearly forgot about the pain she was in from the crash.

"Wow. After that I bet these last few days have been a walk in the park for you."

Padme shrugged, "Well I wouldn't say easy…" Padme didn't know if she should ask or not but she felt like Ahsoka was more open to her then she has ever been. "Ahsoka"

Ahsoka looked up from the grass she was messing with to see Padme handing her her share of the last of the food rations. She gladly took it and started to munch on it. Padme munched on her a little too while studying Ahsoka. She finally just asked,

"Ahsoka... what do you know about your father?"

Ahsoka stopped eating and just looked at what was left of her food. She was afraid this question was to come up. She had been told what to say if she was ever asked this, but her response never sounded right to her. Still… Padme was her friend; she had proven herself in front of Ahsoka over the last few days

"In all honesty I don't know much." She lost her appetite and tossed the food aside but didn't look up at Padme for fear she would know she was only telling half the truth, "his job always kept him away, but… I think he loved me. At least he told me once."

There was a silence between the two. Ahsoka didn't even realize her right hand had moveed up to rubbing her string of beads again. Before Padme was able to offer and apologies or questions they both her the sound of a speeder. Both women looked around for where the source was coming from.

Not worrying about the consequences, if there would even be consequences Ahsoka started to stand up using the tree to keep her steady.

Padme was quickly at Ahsoka's side, "What do you think you are doing?"

"We are leaving." What else does she think?

Padme looked around once more for any sign of the speeder before putting her full attention on Ahsoka. "We are staying here Ahsoka. You can hardly stand."

You don't say? "I'm fine Padme. It will be better to be safe than sorry."

"We can keep doing this all day Ahsoka, but I'm not going to let you start walking around when I am here."

Ahsoka was about to reply with some smart remark she still was trying to come up with when a strong manly voice spoke up.

"May I be of some help my lady?"

Ahsoka froze then slid back down to toe the ground while Padme stayed standing and turned to face the voice.

Padme smiled and nodded her head as she walked towards the man, "That would be most helpful master jedi."

Jedi, no not here. Ahsoka slowly looked over at the newcomer. He had dark boots, leggings and tunic. He wore gloves and one glove looked unnatural to Ahsoka. He was a head taller if not more than Padme; his hair was a mix of browns and almost to his shoulders. The eyes were what caught Ahsoka's attention the most, they were blue, just blue yet she could see them changing with every passing second, determination, relief, and… anger?

"My apologies, Ahsoka this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka and nodded his head yet he never let go of Padme's hand which was entwined with his. Skywalker; Ahsoka had heard of that name before. Though her uncle was a pacifist and hated both sides of the Clone Wars that hadn't stopped the man from keeping up with the news; and that most certainly hadn't kept Ahsoka from reading the news over his shoulders. Anakin Skywalker; He was the Republic's hero. He and the man named Kenobi were what their Republic relied on. They were 'The Ultimate Team' as the Republic called them.

Though the Anakin that was before Ahsoka looked almost kind and trusting he was still Jedi. Ahsoka decided to keep him at arm's length at all times.

A being clad in all white walked up to be behind Anakin. "Need anything sir?"

Nobody really paid him any mind as Ahsoka slowly scooted away from Anakin as he was walking towards her.

To try and soothe her conscious Anakin said, "Don't worry. We are here to help. Can you walk?"

Padme walked over and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "No she shouldn't be walking in my opinion." She turned to the white person, "Captain"

The 'Captain' saluted Padme then walked away until he was out of view.

Once he was gone Padme turned her attention back to Ahsoka. She walked over until she was next to Ahsoka then bent down so she was eye level with her.

"Ahsoka it's alright. They are here to help. We are safe now."

Though Ahsoka wanted to believe Padme she just couldn't. She already knew her feelings towards Jedi. All she could do was shake her head. No, not safe with the Republic.

She watched as Padme and Anakin looked at each other than Padme looked back to Ahsoka. As Ahsoka was contemplating on just jumping up and running she felt something in her mind suggesting her to sleep. At first she just pushed it away, but then it started to get stronger. Soon it was too strong for her to resist and she closed her eyes and fell to the pushing and suggesting.

When Ahsoka started to come too there was a feint beep beep sound constantly ringing somewhere near her; it got annoying really fast. This time she open her eyes slowly, when they adjusted she looked around. She was no longer in the jungle on Kiros, that much she knew. All the walls were a shade of light grey, she was in a bed and there was a blanket over her. The only other furniture there was a small rolling trey with different instruments lying randomly on top, a chair next to her bed and then a bag of clear liquid with a small tube at the bottom. Ahsoka followed the tube and found it was connected to her wrist. Instinctively she grabbed the foreign thing and yanked it out.

Almost instantly the beeping became louder; Ahsoka knew she had to get out of this room right then. She pushed the covers aside and found she was in a white light weight gown, not the most proper escape get-up she had ever worn but it would have to do. She noticed that the pain in her shoulder and chest had gone down drastically; she was happy for that at least. She pushed off the bed and ran to the door only to have it open and a man again in all white walk in.

He looked at down at her half shocked that she was up and trying to escape, "Trying to run are we? You sure you haven't met General Kenobi kid?"

He started to reach for Ahsoka but she was faster. Her hands went up and he flew back and collided with the wall across from the door. At first Ahsoka stood there amazed with what she had just done then she looked at her hands wondering how she just did that. All she wanted was for him to get out of her way.

Had she always been able to do this?

She didn't give it any more thought because the man was starting to get up with a curse or two under his breath, "kriffing jedi…"

Ahsoka didn't stay long enough to hear the rest. She simply stepped through the door turned to the right and started running. She heard him yell for her to stop, like she was actually going to do that.

She had already made too many turns for her to count, some had more completely white beings in them and some were completely empty, yet the halls themselves looked identically the same. She couldn't tell which way she had come or even where she was, all she knew was to keep running.

By then there was a siren going, three beeps then a one long one. Ahsoka bet anything that it was code for something like 'missing kid on the run. Find her before she does something stupid'.

Well she knew that she wasn't going to do something stupid... not yet anyways.

As Ahsoka began to tire she finally came to the decision that at the next turn she would find the first room she came across and she would hide in there.

She made a right and stopped at the first door she saw. Ahsoka pressed, more like hit the opening and started to run inside the room when she collided with a man. They both grunted and stumbled back the way they had come.

The man grunted again then looked at Ahsoka who still hadn't looked up at him, "Well hello there young one."

Ahsoka was about to just run to the next room when that voice stopped her. She had heard that voice before, but where? Everything else around her seems to fade out as she looks up at the voice's owner. She could almost swear on anything that she had seen this man before.

Like Anakin he has dark brown boots, but his tunic was a lighter shade of brown than Anakin's. He had short auburn head and a beard to match and the nose was a bit crooked; the man must have just gotten out of fight and from the looks of it he was on the losing end. Yet again the eyes were what caught Ahsoka's attention the most; they were blue no scratch that grey maybe a mixture of both. Ahsoka remembered those eyes, since she saw them she has never been able to forget them, yet this time instead of filled with sorrow they were filled with compassion.

She stuttered a bit but finally got the words out, "Do…. Do I know you?"

"Um…. I'm afraid you might be mistaken for someone else young one"

Ahsoka shook her head and took a step closer, as did the man, "No…. I have seen you before. You were with my uncle."

That must have struck something within him for his eyes changed and his eyes weren't focused on Ahsoka anymore, as if he were reliving a moment from his past. She slowly reached out to touch him when she froze and felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, thank the Force we found you."

Ahsoka's hand went down and her head went up to look at Anakin's face. This time the anger had gone from his eyes and they were now filled with relief, just relief not a trace of anger anywhere. Ahsoka looked from Anakin to the other man then pushed Anakin's hand from her shoulder and moved to have her back towards the man who had now come back to the present.

Anakin lifted his hands up as if to show Ahsoka that he wasn't going to harm her then he looked up at the man behind Ahsoka and said, "Someday I'm gonna learn your tricks master. You haven't even formally met the girl and she already trusts you."

"Oh Anakin, not right now." said the man as he gently placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Anakin shrugged and put his hands down, "So you got her Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan. That was it. Ahsoka was starting to place the pieces together. She was trying to remember that day, all the details and the events that transpired.

Obi-Wan shooed Anakin and the clones away then lead Ahsoka back into his room. He offered her the bed to sit on while he closed the door and found a chair to sit on. Once he was seated he looked across the way to the Togruta girl who was looking down at the floor fingers intertwined and kicking her feet back and forth like a young crècheling.

He was stroking his beard and studying the girl when she looked up at him and spoke.

"I do know you. Surely you remember."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything much less move; he just kept looking at the girl and trying to get a feel for her through the Force.

Ahsoka scooted closer to the edge and looked straight at him, "Surely you remember. You were talking to my uncle when I walked in; you had come with a message about my father. You said you worked with him and that he was busy and sent you to check up on me. It must have been two or so years ago."

Oh Obi-Wan remember that day all too well, though it was promise he had made it was one he had regrettably forgotten over the past two years. War does that to you, though that was still a shallow excuse. Yes, he remembered the day the beautiful city, the art, the architecture, the girl, the lake, the hike, the talk, yes he remembered it all now.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I remember child."

Even with his eyes closed he could feel Ahsoka's spirits lift and could feel her smile. He heard the sound of her bare feet meeting the floor and walking over towards him. When he opened his eyes she was in front of him.

"Do you still work with my father; does he still think of me; does he still remember he has a child?"

There was so much determination, question, hurt and hatred mixed in those words Obi-Wan had to think carefully how to say his next words.

He took a deep breath and through closed eyes said, "I'm sure he does Ahsoka."

She blinked twice then stepped back until she was sitting on the bed again. Obi-Wan watched her; he could feel happiness and confusions just flowing off Ahsoka so strongly and freely he wondered if even Master Yoda on Coruscant could feel her.

Ahsoka pulled her feet up to her chest again and started rocking back and forth while once again rubbing the string of beads. Obi-Wan watched this for a moment then got up and walked over to sit on the bed next to her. Though he hadn't done anything like this since Anakin was a young boy it still felt foreign to him to simply wrap an arm around the girl and let her lean against him for support.

They both sat there in silence until Ahsoka quietly spoke something. Obi-Wan had to lean in and ask her to repeat it just for him to catch it.

"Then why has he not come to see me yet?"

* * *

**This is the only time I will do this but any comments on anything, what you think, what I should change, if something shouldn't be in there, if there are elements of the story that you liked and wish to see in the future or if the story just sucks are all welcome and right now needed because I'm not exactly sure if I'm doing this idea any justice.**

**If I should keep it going or just stop,**

**Until next time maybe...**

**May the Force be with you.**


	4. Ch4 How Much is Really the Truth?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

* * *

**3-25-2014. My humblest apologies. I did a crappy job with writing this chapter. I will strive to do better in the future. **

**May the Force be with you**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ch3 How Much is Really the Truth?**

Ahsoka Tano sat on the bed in what appeared to be Obi–Wan's quarters. She was still rubbing her beads harder than she ever had before and was still half expecting an answer from the man. How could she have just done that? Just like that Ahsoka had trusted this man enough to tell him her true feelings. Over the course of five years she had learned to keep to herself. From that day on she never told anyone what she thought about her father, or that she still cared about whether he was alive or dead; not even her mother and uncle knew of these feelings.

That is… until today, she was running down unknown halls in complete confusion and just happened to run into a man she met once; just once and that was somehow an excuse to spill everything to **him**. Like her father, Obi-Wan had promised that he would return to visit her when he could; ya right, just another lie to add to her ever growing pile… It wasn't like she would have been expecting anything different, even from him.

Over the past two years she had almost completely forgotten about him. That day he landed on Kiros… it was a special day to Ahsoka, it was the first day of true happiness she had felt since her father had left her in her uncle's care.

By the end of her first year living on Kiros Ahsoka learned that eventually everyone leaves you, the simple solution was not to get attached; no matter how 'special' they are supposed to be to you. She had been on Kiros for three years and gotten comfortable with that lonely and sad idea when he had dropped in. Even to this day Ahsoka still couldn't figure out why her one life standard didn't apply to Obi-Wan on that particular day.

She needed to pull herself together. She couldn't bare to slip up; she had set that standard in her life for a reason. It ended right then and there but why was it so hard to let him go? It couldn't have been the few days running from droids. It wasn't the first time she had hidden in the jungles before… Nothing felt different about her...

Though it went against her one life guideline Ahsoka wanted her uncle; for once in all these five hard and lonely years Ahsoka wanted her uncle. She would give anything to be in up in his office, even if he wasn't acknowledging her presence at least she would know where she was and that she was safe.

She hadn't felt this alone since the day her father left her on Kiros… and she hated it… For once in five years Ahsoka wanted someone to be with her…

Ahsoka heard Obi-Wan clear his voice so she slowly looked up at the man.

"Ahsoka… what do you remember about your father?"

What do I know about my father? He wasn't really my father, I only saw him twice; the first time he loved me the second time he hated me, "why would you ever care?"

Obi-Wan's eyes told her everything but he went ahead and said it anyways, "Because I made a promise to you Ahsoka. I promised I would be there for you. In… in order for me to do that it would be a lot easier if I knew where you were in terms of your father."

Ahsoka bit her lower lip and looked down at her feet. She was torn between actually telling him what she knew or just what she told others who asked her. She took a moment to look back up at his eyes. Why was it always the eyes? Why was there always this feeling of trust surrounding Obi-Wan when she only met the man once; it wasn't a new feeling to her. No she had felt this feeling before… her father and that ended up being a mistake.

Did she really want to risk it again? Even for Obi-Wan, maybe her only link to seeing her father again? Was being reunited with her flesh and blood really worth a shredded heart?

If she could see her father again have the chance of a real family, to be loved again then yes it was worth the risk, "My father is Ryoku Tano. I'm not positive about his occupation; only that he travels the galaxy constantly serving others and in my whole seventeen years in this galaxy I have only met him twice. The first time was when I was twelve; he came to visit my mother and I, though when he was leaving he told me it was really just to meet his little girl… It wasn't until half way through his visit that I really believed he was my father, once I did… I didn't want him to go, so he… he promised me that he would visit me when he could." She stopped and looked up towards Obi-Wan they looked at each other then Ahsoka looked back down at the floor.

"The second time I saw him was after my mother died. The Shill government finally got contact with him. They were requesting that he come and pick me up." She had to stop and take a moment to control her emotions. It was never the horribly bloody wreck that haunted her the most, no it was this day. The day she was rejected, left alone to face the galaxy on her own. Only after she was settled in on Kiros did she come to realize who was to blame.

While Ahsoka was going back to past, probably reliving the day Obi-Wan just sat next to her with his arm protectively around her.

Why?

He didn't know the girl. How could he? Sure that one day on Kiros was defiantly something he needed. He had always planned on going back to do it again, but the Clone Wars kept him away. When he had seen her walk into the room he knew telling her the truth was not the right path to take, so he purposely told the message given to him by Ryoku from… a certain point of view.

Yes he remembered he could never forget. Who would ever be able to forget a girl like Ahsoka?

If only she knew, if only he could tell her. He didn't know her but he could feel her pain as if it were his own. What he wouldn't give to tell her right then and there that she wasn't unwanted, she had been loved, things just got in the way, evil was everywhere, and the galaxy was a cruel place.

During that silent time between Togruta and human Obi-Wan considered telling Ahsoka the actual truth about her father but then he went back to that day and remembered why he chose to do what he had done.

* * *

_A young Togruta led him over to the couch and offered him a beverage, he politely refused. Before the woman could try again the governor came up the pod and over to Obi-Wan. They both shook hands and sat on opposite cushions looking across to the other._

_ "So Master Jedi, what business do you have on Kiros, are you here to get the neutral system of Kiros to join the Republic? I will save you breath and tell you no now so you may be on your way."_

_ The Togruta was straight to the point Obi-Wan would give him that; yet to Obi-Wan, Roshti was an open book, the governor knew Obi-Wan hadn't secretly come out all this way to Kiros to simply ask that, there was something else. _

_ "No governor I have come for a different purpose entirely." _

_ He was about to continue when they both could hear the pod coming up to their level. Obi-Wan had no intentions of telling this information to anyone other than the governor and the girl himself so he leaned back and remained silent while the newcomer was walking over to her uncle, not even acknowledging the foreigner sitting across the way._

_ "Forgive me uncle. I didn't know you were with someone. You wished to see me?"_

_ He knew that this was the girl he had come all this way out to find, Ahsoka hadn't turned around to talk with Obi-Wan yet but he didn't need her to even look at him to feel the power she possessed through the Force. How could he have ever missed it? Though she wasn't a clear pure beckon of light she was still powerful. Had the Republic really missed such a strong child? With her potential…. Well there was no use hashing over 'what ifs' the Force had already decided the girls fate early on. _

_ Obi-Wan didn't know much about this girl's history only what her father had told him. Her father on the other hand he knew very well. He had known Ryoku all his life; yet he had never guessed Ryoku would have done something like this. Even with her past unclear to him it wasn't a hard task for Obi-Wan to know that this particular girl was walking on a thin line between light and dark. _

_ Strong, unbalanced, untrained, easily tempered and filled with untrained potential… Yes, he would defiantly watch over this child like he promised. He would have too; the Republic would never consider taking her, especially at her age… yet on the other hand the Separatists defiantly didn't care about age; but if the Republic didn't need her the Separatists didn't either._

_ When the Governor introduced Obi-Wan as just Ryoku's friend he knew what must be done. He only hoped it would never come back on him…_

* * *

"Most of the time I was in the secretary's office playing with her desk toys. It was rather boring but I was trying to be good for my father. I thought if I could prove I could entertain myself that my father would know I wouldn't bother him on his trips." As she was talking she pulled her legs closer to herself and ever so slowly started to scoot closer to Obi-Wan. "When he came out I was so excited, it had only been a little over three weeks since I saw him last. I could feel all my family troubles running away, I knew that I would be safe at his side and I would be able to leave that wreck behind me. I started to run over and hug him but then he… he looked down at me and I stopped. It was him alright; his presence still felt the same as it had been three weeks ago yet…. He was changed... he wasn't happy anymore. He looked sad… tired and more than anything there was regret over every inch of his eyes."

It was getting harder and harder to share this with Obi-Wan. Why was she? Surely he knew all of this already… She didn't want to believe it yet she knew Obi-Wan was going to walk out of her life too. It hurt to even think about it but she knew it would happen. Her mother did it, her father did why wouldn't he? She could see it all in her mind; he would leave her alone and never think about looking back at her, not even letting her say goodbye…

Before the bonding, the comfort, the false love he was freely giving had the chance to sink into her mind any more than it already had Ahsoka got up and walked over to the chair he had originally sat in. The air around her turned cold and she felt more alone than she had felt since her mother's wreck; though Ahsoka hated this feeling and would give anything to go back to the warmth of someone's embrace she had to keep telling herself she couldn't, she wouldn't.

She needed to go find her uncle; she needed to get away from mess.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time sir. I'm sure you have a lot to do." She was heading for the door when Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed her arm. He was actually stopping her… why? Her mind screamed for her to fall into his embrace and just except the love for once but her did the opposite. She was pulling and trying to pry his fingers off her when the door opened and Anakin Skywalker was standing at the door.

Ahsoka looked at her options then willingly stepped backwards until she was up against Obi-Wan. Between the two humans she would gladly side with Obi-Wan any day. It was funny how those things went from she wanted was to be away from Obi-Wan and now she would do anything to stay at his side. Then above those feelings for Obi-Wan she actually wanted be at her uncle's side, he never really showed her love but at least he had taken her in after her real family left her. True it was never really the ideal family situation but at least she trusted her uncle more than she had trusted anyone in the past five years.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had zoned out from the conversation going on. Ahsoka mentally slapped herself, she should have been listening from the beginning, they could be giving her clues on how to get out of here and get back to her uncle.

She looked towards Anakin but realized he wasn't the one talking, it was Obi-Wan

"... tell the council I'll be with them soon. I have more important matters to attend to."

She was apparently more important to him than his job...

"Are you sure master? They sound pretty frustrated that you've made them wait even this long. Want me to take her for you?"

No. Obi-Wan wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't push her aside, but why wouldn't he? It was an empty promise anyways. Even her uncle did it to her from time to time. This shouldn't have been such a surprise to her.

Then something clicked within Ahsoka's young mind. This was the second time Anakin had called Obi-Wan 'master'. From what little stories she had been allowed to hear about the Jedi they were always on the top. They didn't have masters… unless…

A man in white, all white, walked up behind Anakin. How many of these white people are there?

"General Skywalker, Kenobi the council respectfully asks you to contact them immediately."

Kenobi. Was… he… no it couldn't be? Did Kenobi go with Obi-Wan? Stang she really hoped not, but… it had to be him… he was the only other one here… Then it all started to snap together, the man she had met, the one she trusted, her father's 'friend'; he was the great Jedi Kenobi.

Ahsoka couldn't believe she had been such a fool! She couldn't be around him, not after her discovery. For the first time since her ten days in the jungle she heard the little inner voice, it was screaming at her to stay with Obi-Wan despite his title, she needed to stay with him, he was good. She didn't give a kriff what the voice told her. Immediately the voice went silent. Fine by her she didn't need their opinion right now. Ahsoka started to squirm out from under Obi-Wan's grip, she didn't care who he was. All that mattered now was that he was Jedi.

Obi-Wan felt something change within Ahsoka. He quickly lifted his hand and closed the door between them and Anakin then mentally told Anakin he needed to take care of Ahsoka. To take extra precaution Obi-Wan also locked the door, nobody was going to interrupt them until he could get to the bottom of this. This had gotten to out of hand and he could feel it was going to be partially his fault.

Ahsoka was still trying the get away from Obi-Wan but he was stronger, he simply picked her up and walked over to the bed then sat her down.

"Calm down young one. What got you so upset? Look up at me child."

Ahsoka wouldn't look into his eyes; no not again so she simply looked down at the bed she was now sitting on. She had been such a fool, such a naïve little child like her uncle always called her. She had spilled her most secret secrets to a man she had only met once, barely once at that and on top of that he was Jedi.

"I…. I want to go see my uncle Roshti."

She waited for an answer… and waited… and waited.

"Ahsoka… we don't know where he is."

Wait what? Did she just hear him right? No… no it couldn't be true, it had to be impossible. Ahsoka wouldn't believe otherwise. Obi-Wan was lying. Roshti was probably down the hall in his own room waiting for her.

Ahsoka pushed Obi-Wan's hand off her shoulder, got up and headed for the door. She didn't care that Obi-Wan was behind her trying to get her to listen. She had hit the button to open the door six times before she realized that it was locked. Obi-Wan's doing no doubt.

There was a silence shared between the two when Obi-Wan reached out and gently laid his hand on her shoulder again.

"Ahsoka, please listen… When we finally arrived on Kiros and took the capitol back we ran a planetary bio scan. You and senator Amidala were the only two life forms still on planet. If you don't believe anything I just told you Ahsoka please believe this, that we are going to do everything we can to find your people and bring them all safely back to Kiros."

Ahsoka bit her lower lip and thought about everything Obi-Wan had just said. Were… were his words really sincere? If they really were gone… with Obi-Wan's help it would… no she had to stop this kind of thinking. This was all a trap; he was just saying this so she would follow him to who knows where. No she would go find her uncle and her father on her own.

She pushed his hand off once again and started hitting the lock button over and over. She felt Obi-Wan take a step closer. She was about to turn around and hit him clear across the face when she heard something in her mind, a sweet and soothing voice say to her _sleep young one. _She couldn't find the strength to resist so she surrendered to the suggestion and fell asleep right into Obi-Wan's arms.

When Ahsoka woke up she was again lying in a bed, she was still in that thin hospital gown and the bed was making her stiff. She rubbed her eyes and started to sit up when she noticed the warm soft brown cloak that was covering her, that was new. She didn't have to look around half the room to realize she was still in Obi-Wan's room and that she was alone. Ahsoka took the opportunity to go check the door. Still locked even after seven attempts.

With no luck on picking the lock Ahsoka walked back over to the bed put on the mysterious cloak for some extra warmth then looked around the room. She had just about given up all hope on escaping when she heard the door click.

She waited until the door opened to look up. When she saw Padme and Obi-Wan walking towards her all her planning on running vanished. Padme smiled and walked over and hugged Ahsoka while Obi-Wan brought over some food for Ahsoka.

"It's good to see you again Ahsoka, really good."

Ahsoka gave Padme a little smile before looking towards Obi-Wan who was hiding a smile under that beard of his. Ahsoka didn't understand what exactly was happening but Padme was with her, it made her feel a little better…. Hopefully she wasn't a secret jedi too.

"What… is there something wrong? I don't… I don't understand."

Padme looked behind her at Obi-Wan then back at Ahsoka before sitting on the bed and motioning for Ahsoka to do the same.

"What don't you understand Ahsoka?"

Why were they back? Once they were gone they were supposed to be… gone. "Why are you back? I thought that… well maybe that…"

"That I wasn't going to come back and see you?" replied Padme. Ahsoka nodded.

While waiting for Padme to reply Obi-Wan walked over and gave Ahsoka the plate of food. "It's not the best the Republic has trust me… but I just thought you would like something…"

Ahsoka took the food, nodded, thanked him then slowly started to eat. She was actually starving and the food wasn't really that bad.

Finally Padme spoke up, "Ahsoka…. I don't know your past and what you've had to experience but please believe Obi-Wan and I when I say that not everyone leaves you. Your mother, your father, your uncle…" She looked up at Obi-Wan for any kind of encouragement then back at Ahsoka who had suddenly found the bare plate so amusing and continued. "Obi-Wan and I, we will always be with you, here," then Padme took Ahsoka's hand and placed it over her heart.

Ahsoka put the plate down on the bed and looked at where her heart was then up at Padme.

Obi-Wan walked over and sat on the other side of Ahsoka while the two girls were having their moment. When he felt the moment was falling away he spoke in, "We are always with you Ahsoka. Though it may not be constantly and physically we are."

Ahsoka thought carefully about what both of them said then smiled a little bit then nodded to the both of them and said, "thank you."

Over the next hour and a half Padme and Obi-Wan took Ahsoka on a tour of the Republic cruiser. Throughout the whole tour Obi-Wan noticed how cautious Ahsoka was when a clone would walk by. He made a mental not to himself that he would have to figure that out later. From Obi-Wan's point of view Ahsoka actually looked happy, even when she looked in the janitor's closet she still looked elated. It made him happy to see the change in her mood since their last meeting.

By the end of the tour the trio ended up on the bridge and just in time to watch the cruiser come out of hyperspace. As the stars around them slowed down the beautiful glowing planet of Coruscant also came into view.

Ahsoka smiled and walked straight to the view port to get a better view. "What is that place?"

"That is Coruscant," Padme replied, "If you thought the cruiser was fascinating wait until you see the planet."

"So we are going down there?"

Obi-Wan shifted his weight and looked out the view port as well, "Not exactly Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's smile faded as she looked up towards Obi-Wan and just waited for an explanation. Obi-Wan looked down at Ahsoka then put a hand on her shoulder, "Ahsoka I made a promise to bring your people back and I intend to do just that."

Ahsoka turned to face Obi-Wan fully and put her hand on top of his, "you'd… you'd really do that, for me?"

"Of course Ahsoka, and also Dooku has been spreading propaganda throughout the galaxy claiming that the Republic has kidnapped them. I have been assigned to find them."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled, "I can't wait to get started. It will be nice to see all those moves you told me about actually being put to work you told me about."

Both Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other at the same time and with the same expression.

Padme was the first to speak, "Actually Ahsoka… you won't be."

Ahsoka did a one-eighty turn to now face Padme and with a confused look about her she asked, "What? Why? They are my people."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked back out the view port, "It is for your own good Ahsoka. This will be a dangerous mission and we both would feel more at ease if you were to stay on Coruscant with Padme."

Ahsoka didn't want to stay with Padme; she had this feeling inside of her that she was supposed to help find her lost people. She had to go and she would get Obi-Wan to agree with her. "I am going with you Obi-Wan, Jedi or not."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I admire your courage Ahsoka but it decision is final. I promise I will return soon with your people."

"So you are going to go alone?"

"No Anakin will be with me and Force willing we will return very soon."

That didn't sound good to Ahsoka. He was going with Anakin… not her…

Ahsoka was about to put up more of a fight when Obi-Wan stopped her by placing a hand back on her shoulder and kneeling down so he could be more at eye level. "I give you my word Ahsoka that I will come back. Afterwards you and your people will be able to go back home. Remember no matter what I will be with you here." He pointed to her heart, "and always trust your instincts, they serve you well young one."

All Ahsoka could do was take off the cloak she was still wearing, gently brush some imaginary dirt off of it then hand it to Obi-Wan. Then she quietly said, "You will need this then."

Obi-Wan smiled a little then took the cloak and put it on. He then left the bridge and went to go meet up with Anakin in the hangar.

Ahsoka and Padme watched Obi-Wan leave. Even though it hurt to simply watch Obi-Wan leave Ahsoka trusted her instincts, like Obi-Wan had told her; and her instincts were telling her that this wasn't going to be the last time she would ever see him.


	5. Ch5 A Slight Change in the Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

* * *

My humblest apologies on the not so speedy update like the chapters before. My only excuse= school

I have read different views about how bonds through the Force work. This is how I portray how I think a bond works. Anything within | these| are conversations being shared. Enjoy

* * *

**Ch5 A Slight Change in the Plans**

Six hours. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up from his hand of cards and gazed over at the ships controls. Rex was still snoozing in the co-pilot chair, right where he and Anakin had left him half an hour ago. Over all they were making good time considering the sorry excuse for a ship they were flying in. Usually Obi-Wan could tolerate days on end cooped up in almost any kind of ship but for reasons he couldn't figure out this ship just couldn't get there fast enough for his liking.

He sighed and looked back down at his cards. Usually a good few games of sabbac could always calm his nerves- when he was ever nervous about a mission- but this time it wasn't helping. He scratched his beard with his free hand then laid his cards down for his opponent to see.

Anakin read Obi-Wan's cards then grumbled and tossed his own down on to the table. "Vape it, I was close this time! How about playing another game?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Don't you think that twelve games is enough, even for sabbac?"

Anakin pretended to think about Obi-Wan's question then shook his head and started to gather all the cards again, "Naw, one more game won't hurt."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his little makeshift chair and ran a hand through his auburn locks. "Let's go over the plan again."

It was then Anakin's turn to run his mechanical hand through his shoulder length hair, "Not again master. We have already gone over it FIVE times. I think we got the plan completely covered."

"One can never be too prepared"

"You know there is such a thing as over cautious." All that got Anakin was one of Obi-Wan's signature hard and unamused glare, "Okay, okay lets go over the plan. Then back cards." He waited for his former master's approval. The only thing he was able to get out of the man was a sigh and nod. "I am the young Prince Bo-Ani of Vaathkree and I have come to Zygeria to pick up some new… stock."

Obi-Wan shifted in his chair, he knew this wasn't going to be easy for Anakin. With his Tatooine past this was the first time in all their missions together that Obi-Wan was actually a little concerned whether Anakin would be able to stay in character. Even though he had faith in his brother Obi-Wan knew that even Anakin had limits, after all he was human. All he could hope for was that this mission would go over smoothly for the both of them.

Anakin turned and looked out the view port to watch the wonders of hyperspace fly by. Other than fixing droids hyperspace could usually calm his anxious nerves. Why wasn't it helping this time? It couldn't be the mission… it was just like any other they had been on. Secret identities find the information then run. It wasn't going to be hard. But why did he have this unsettling feeling on the inside? He sighed and pushed past those feelings then looked back at Obi-Wan,

"You and Rex are my personal body guards here to watch over me. While I am with the queen you are going to sneak away and find where the Togruta people are being kept. We go find them then signal Master Plo's fleet, which is sitting around waiting for us two systems away then go in blasters blazing, save the day and take them all home safe and sound. Good? Okay now on to sabbac."

Obi-Wan shook his head and got up, "no thank you. I'm… going to go see what this ship has in the hold."

Anakin started to shuffle the cards in hopes that he could still get Obi-Wan to change his mind, "That would be a waste of time master. It's a slave cargo ship. What do you think they have on here?"

"Never the less I need to walk around a bit. I'll still hold you to that game of card when I return." Obi-Wan didn't even wait for a reply from Anakin; he just left the cockpit and went into the hold. It was twice the size of the cockpit and empty except for a few crates here and there. He had nothing else to do and needed a break from card games so Obi-Wan conducted one of his thorough inspections.

He checked every inch of the hold including inside the crates. What he found in them made him wished he hadn't looked and would've taken Anakin's word and stayed to play cards; spare slave clothing, disgusting, a box of electro whips and stun collars, horrid and then one filled to the top with shackles, distasteful. He quickly lost interest in looking around and the idea of a game of cards started to become a very welcoming idea yet, there was just one more crate that he hadn't looked in. It was a rather big crate in his opinion, he didn't even want to try to guess what kind of atrocity was inside it yet the Force was pulling him towards it.

To his surprise this crate wasn't sealed like the others were. This one actually looked… half opened. That wasn't right at all… The other boxes had been sealed; it had taken almost everything but his lightsaber to open them then here was this one half opened. He walked around the crate a few times until he came upon what he was looking for; a broken lock. Someone or something had broken into their cargo.

Obi-Wan didn't remember finding any tools lying around so he came to the conclusion that this happened before they had taken off. Sounded logical, but why hadn't he noticed this when they were loading up? He put that thought aside and focused his attention back to the crate with a broken lock. He placed a hand on one of the sides and extended his senses through the Force. He was a little on the side of surprise when he could feel a living life form inside the crate; a Force sensitive life form.

He slipped his fingers under the lid and easily lifted it off and onto the floor. Once that was taken care of Obi-Wan peered into the crate. At first he couldn't believe what he saw. It couldn't have been possible but it had to be… As he reached down into the crate he wished his eyes were just playing a bad trick on him, but once the hand reached up and touched his he knew it was real and he had been such a fool.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan opened the crate then reach into the crate with the surprise and curiosity a little boy would have when opening a birthday present. He too had felt something different about that certain one crate;but unlike his old master he had paid it no mind. Now he wished he would have been the one to look in it first rather than Obi-Wan. For what his master pulled out was not what either of them were expecting. Ahsoka.

He leaned against the ship wall while watching Obi-Wan help young Ahsoka Tano out of her hiding spot. In all honesty he wasn't too surprised at this little stunt she had pulled. She wasn't the only one who did this to Obi-Wan and she probably wouldn't be the last.

He quickly thought back to the first time he had hidden on his master's ship when he had first become a padawan. Obi-Wan had been assigned to a few day mission to help settle neighboring systems quarrels but Anakin had wanted in on the action. That brought a smile to his face. Sure he got a tongue lashing from Obi-Wan but that was the mission that had broken the awkwardness between the new master padawan team. Then somehow on almost every other mission he and Obi-Wan went on after that there was always some kind of stowaway that happened to come with them. At the beginning Obi-Wan would always have to remind him that if they were meant to go on a mission alone the Force wouldn't have brought the stowaway. Soon it became a joke between the two of them that Obi-Wan would always have a tag-along even after Anakin was a Jedi Knight. Then Obi-Wan would always remind Anakin that a tag-along was always better than that pathetic life forms his master always seemed to find.

Between the two Obi-Wan was always the one to welcome the newcomer aboard, no matter what species he or she was. So why was it this time Anakin was the one who didn't mind that the girl was here and Obi-Wan was livid.

"Ahsoka what in blazes are you doing here?!" Obi-Wan said in his all to familiar demanding and irritated voice.

Ahsoka bit her lip and look down had her boots not saying a word.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his face before talking again, "didn't I specifically tell you to stay with Padme?"

Ahsoka sifted her weight then looked up to face Obi-Wan, "Yes… but you also told me to trust my instincts. And they told me to find a way into there," she pointed to the crate she had just been hiding in. "and stay there until someone helped me out."

Anakin smirked and watched as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He remembered that look all too well. It was Obi-Wan's I-really-screwed-up-this-time look mixed with his what-did-I-do-to-deserve-this look. Anakin made the quick decision to step in and try to lift his friend's mood.

"Hey look at it this way master, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't obey you." Wrong move, not only did Ahsoka see him and step back towards the crate but he could feel Obi-Wan scowl through their shared bond.

Even though Anakin was able to see how his master was really feeling well… at least before the shields went up, Obi-Wan was in his true negotiator mode and still looked like his calm collected Jedi self.

Obi-Wan opened his blue eyes and looked over at Ahsoka and calmly said, "Ahsoka I'm sure you have met Anakin."

Anakin nodded at Ahsoka and put a smile on his face to add a little extra but both gestures did nothing to ease the young girl's feelings towards him. He was about to voice his opinion but then Obi-Wan spoke to him through their bond. |Go back to the cockpit now.|

He kept his eyes glued on Ahsoka but replied to Obi-Wan. |I was only trying to help master.|

He heard Obi-Wan mentally sigh then say, |I know Anakin. I know but go back.|

Anakin nodded then turned on his heels and headed for the door. He didn't want to leave, he was curious to know why Ahsoka decided to stow away on their ship but he had the feeling he wasn't going to get her to tell him. Not just yet anyway, but soon he was going to gain her trust, if Padme had done it so could he. As the door closed behind him he could both hear and feel the heat argument happening without him. Then one question pushed past all the others floating around in his mind and made sure it was being noticed.

What would happen to Ahsoka when they landed on Zygeria?

Ahsoka concentrated hard on not tripping over the black fabric that covered every bit of her small body except for her eyes and hands. She felt Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder, she knew he would be there to catch her if she were to fall but she was determined not to look weak and fall on her face because her got tangled in fabric. She stole a quick glance up from the dirt ground to see where the posy was heading. Frankly nothing had changed much from when they had landed their ship; high cement walls enclosed everything, way to make you feel trapped in a life sized maze. Then up against those walls were tents and cages where unfortunate beings were being presented to the highest bidder. At one corner she saw a slaver using a whip on a young man and it almost made Ahsoka vomit and at another tent she watched as a child was torn away from his mother's arms; if Obi-Wan hadn't been next to her Ahsoka would have been all over that man for doing such a cruel thing.

She didn't have to be a well-trained Force-user, as Obi-Wan called it, to feel the anger and grief constantly rolling off of Anakin. If she considered herself angry Anakin was inwardly furious with what was happening around them. Until a few streets back Ahsoka had come up with a good plan. It wasn't that she didn't trust Obi-Wan but he was still a Jedi which meant he was completely unpredictable; after their little talk in the ships hold Ahsoka had no doubt Obi-Wan would do anything to protect her even though she had made a "fool-hardy" choice in coming; it was Anakin was she had to get away from. She didn't feel safe around him, if Obi-Wan was unpredictable... well she couldn't even find the right word for Anakin.

According to Obi-Wan she was Force sensitive and that would explain the reasons why in the past she was more agile than most of her peers and at other times she could see into the near future. While waiting to get to Zygeria Obi-Wan had run her though a quick and simple crash course on the basics on how to use the Force. She had been a fast learner and adapted well in Obi-Wan's eyes but being athletic wasn't the only thing Ahsoka was starting to pick up on. As what seemed like endless hours of practicing in the ship Ahsoka started to see Obi-Wan not as a mere human, but as a pure white light, untouchable by darkness and strong. After she understood what she was seeing Ahsoka grew comfortable with being around that aurora of pure light, then curiosity struck her and she had to try this one someone else and she had just naturally chosen Anakin.

Now as she looked around the Zygeria everything was alive in her mind. Every being they passed emitted some kind of emotion. She finally stopped looking around and her eyes settled on Anakin. She inwardly shivered when she felt his emotion, he was a man wrapped and twisted in a thunder cloud just waiting for the right time to release all its lightning. It reminded Ahsoka that she didn't want to be anywhere close to him when that happened. Even when he was smothered in thunder she was quite impressed with how much his inner self contradicted what he was on the outside. Just a little bit ago he had pulled off a stuck-up prince to the prime minister of Zygeria and now she, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex were surrounded by Zygerian guards and being escorted to the royal palace to see the queen.

As they entered into the court yard of the palace the first thing she noticed was that the ground had turned from dirt to stone, evidently while the rest of the system rotted away under the sun the queen's palace thrived and shined for all to see. She was starting to get very hot under all that thick black fabric when the doors to the throne room were thrust open and a gust of cool air was thrown at her face. They had made it and now the group would have to split up.

They were herded into the center of the gigantic room then everyone except the prime minister left. While they waited for the queen to make her arrival in the room Obi-Wan did a quick sweep of the throne room while keeping a firm hand wrapped around Ahsoka's arm.

The room itself had to be at least three stories high of thick solid smooth stone, Obi-Wan didn't want to think about how many slaves it had taken to get those pillars into place. Along the side walls were exotic plants from systems he wasn't too familiar with and the tile floor beneath him was shining like the Coruscant night. Straight ahead behind the elaborate throne were enormous windows that overlooked who knew what but Obi-Wan mentally made note that those windows would make a great escape if one was needed. He looked over in Rex's direction. He was a good man, Rex was staying right behind Anakin like he was supposed to; it gave Obi-Wan some reassurance that Anakin would have someone to watch his back while he would be watching Ahsoka's.

He still couldn't believe that she had talked him into letting her tag along yet somehow she was right here next to him. It was never planned this way to have a "slave" accompany them but so far Ahsoka shared the traits of a mini Anakin and from a past shared with his former apprentice Obi-Wan knew that if they would have left Ahsoka on the ship she would have found a way to go searching for her people without them. Then not only would they be searching for Togruta colonists but Ryoku's daughter as well; that was something Obi-Wan would never be able to live down, ever.

Anakin was just about finished with visually checking out the whole throne room when the prime minister introduced the queen. When the Zygerian was seated on her throne Anakin half bowed to her and stayed that way until the queen said, "Rise young prince." Anakin did as he was told.

Without any indication of stopping Anakin started walking up the stairs to the throne and queen. He had to be careful how he played his cards, this part of the plan rest solely on his shoulders and there wasn't much room for a slip up. According to Obi-Wan's new plan he was to charm the queen then present Ahsoka to her as a gift to add to her collection to do with as she pleased. After that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would go together and find where the Togruta were being held while he and Rex stayed with the queen and bought time.

The queen extended her hand towards Anakin and he took it and gently kissed it. Her royal highness lightly giggled and blushed then said, "So young Prince Bo-Ani what brings you to our great and powerful kingdom of Zygeria?"

Here goes nothing, "Your highness, I have been sent by my father to pick up some new slaves for our palace. Our last bunch… is no longer any use to us."

The queen nodded and looked down at Ahsoka's direction but still talked with Anakin, "I see. We have quite a variety to choose from young prince. Perhaps you wish to be present at the royal auction tomorrow."

Anakin nodded and crossed his arms, "I would be honored your majesty, a little something to add to your auction perhaps?" he then turned and nodded at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded back and pulled away the cloak covering Ahsoka to reveal a barely clothed, young, stunning and gorgeous Togruta. Obi-Wan could see the surprise and shock written all over Ahsoka's face, sadly he couldn't tell if it was being faked or not. But as the queen pleasantly gasped and walked down the stairs towards his Ahsoka all her emotions turned to irritation as the queen circled and stared her down like she was the next meal.

"Such fine stock Bo-Ani, she is quite a prize." She slowly caressed Ahsoka's cheek then added, "And well taken care of."

Ahsoka sneered and slapped the queen's hand away. "Don't ever touch me again."

The queen wrinkled her nose and lifted her chin to show she was above Ahsoka. "Though she will need to be processed."

Obi-Wan finally started to breath again once the queen was done looking over Ahsoka and moved her attention back to Prince Bo-Ani.

"What is your price for her young prince?"

Anakin pretended to be shocked that the queen was asking for a price but then gathered himself and walked over and put his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. "She is my gift to you your highness."

The queen smiled, "That pleases me. Come. Ati will take care of the child while we talk on the balcony."

The prime minister walked over and grabbed Ahsoka's arm only to be pushed aside by Obi-Wan. Ati growled and looked to his queen.

"What is the meaning of this?" she growled.

Anakin quickly stepped between Ati and Obi-Wan and looked at both men then finally to the queen. "Please pardon my guard's actions milady. He had been the one watching over the girl since I acquired her. He… wasn't expecting to let her go. Please allow him to say his proper good-byes privately then she will be all yours."

For a few minutes there was just silence and Anakin was sure that they were done for then the queen nodded, Ati growled and pointed to a door to the right then Obi-Wan took Ahsoka by the arm and they both walked out.

Inwardly Anakin gave a sigh of relief and said |That was too close master. Watch it next time.|

The queen started walking towards the balcony and telling him how the royal slave auction was going to bring Zygeria back into power but he wasn't listening to her rather he was listening to Obi-Wan.

|oh tush. It worked did it not?|

A slave walked over and gave the queen and Anakin a drink. As he took a sip he sent back |whatever. Found anything?|

He heard a sigh through their bond then |no my impatient former padawan. We all aren't as fast as you.|

|so you are finally admitting to being old my master?|

There was a silence between them then Obi-Wan replied |Oh just shut up|

He smiled and was about to reply back when the slave who served the drinks pulled a knife out from her sleeve and attempted to stab the queen. In any other instance Anakin would have let the girl keep swinging but he needed the queen alive rather than dead. He reached out and grabbed the girls arm and carefully twisted until the knife fell from her hand.

By then Rex had his blasters out and Ati was gripping his electro whip ready to swing. The girl knew her attempt had failed miserably so she looked up at Anakin for any sign of help; Anakin had to look away.

Once the queen was over the shock of almost being stabbed she went back to her powerful self and said, "How dare you raise a hand against your master."

The girl shook her head, "I server no one! Let me go."

She kept struggling but Anakin's mechanical hand wasn't going to budge until the queen said so. He put his wine glass down and was reaching for her other arm when he felt a short burst of burning pain flow through the bond before tight shields were properly placed. Instead of tightening his grip Anakin let go and pressed a hand to his forehead.

The girl fell against the railing not prepared for her captor to suddenly let go. She looked back at Ati who was running at her electro whip on and then she looked past the balcony over the capital city of Zygeria and decided what she was going to do.

Anakin yelled for the girl to stop but he was too late. He reached out to try and catch her but missed by just a hair and the girl fell. He watched as she disappeared in the streets below ashamed that he had allowed the girl to do that.

As he turned around he kept his eyes glued to the tile floor not even considering looking up at the queen.

Then he heard Obi-Wan's voice |Kadavo… leave…n-now…|

* * *

My apologies if I did not portray the characters correctly. Hopefully if I did my job right and took enough time they all met to your satisfaction.

I'd love to hear from you all. See what you think so far and maybe what you think is going to happen to them.

Until school is out expect an update once a month if I am lucky.

Till next time

May the Force be with you.


	6. Ch6 The Past is Never Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

* * *

**A little birthday gift to myself, the chapter is being posted finally! Whoo hooo! So so so sorry for the delay. School had me back against the wall with no way of escaping. I finally found a way around and here we are. Enjoy. Till we meet again. **

**May the Force be with you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Past Is Never Lost**

_ He was taking three steps at a time, dreading what was to come. His vision would blur every ten steps but that didn't stop him. The wall beat him to it every time. The clones' floors below had patched him up best they could but like always they were quickly pushed away; after all he wasn't important enough to make such a fuss over while their target was within arm's reach, metaphorically speaking. _

_They had received word from their spies that Dooku was on Skippio trying to strike a deal with the banking clan. On the fortieth floor Obi-Wan stopped to take a quick breather. How was it that he was already too old for running up flights of stairs? He looked over at his replacement partner, Ryoku Tano. Poor man, he thought, the newly knighted Togruta had barely any time to acknowledge his new place in the ranks before being thrown into this sudden assignment. It wasn't any secret that when Obi-Wan went up against a sith lord he would always prefer to have his brother at his side, but with Anakin on a two week meditative retreat it wasn't much of an option; and with all the other council members busy elsewhere Obi-Wan's only other choice was to ask the next best swordsman to join him in this quest. _

_If only he had known more about Ryoku he never would have asked the boy to come along. He would have gone on this mission alone._

_When they had reached the top of the stairs both jedi looked at each other, than together burst through the door with lightsabers ignited._

_The Intel had been correct for Dooku was there. While what was left of his droid army attempted to defend themselves against the clones' floors below Dooku stood with his back to the Jedi and looking out towards the wreckage. _

"_Ah Master Kenobi, I should have already known the council would send you. I hope this youngling isn't as headstrong as your pathetic apprentice."_

_Obi-Wan paid no heed to the counts words. Instead he pointed the tip of his blade in Dooku's direction and slowly started to walk forward. "Count Dooku surprised?"_

"_We shall see." He said as his red blade slowly crept from its hilt. There was a calm silence then the battle erupted. Dooku took a Force enhanced leap over the desk and landed on his feet just in time to meet Obi-Wan blade to blade. _

_Obi-Wan didn't break his stare with Dooku. His shoulder was already on fire, courtesy of the dismantled droids down below, but another lightsaber wound was not in his agenda any time soon. The Count attempted to lure Obi-Wan into the dance they played back on Geonosis by sliding his red blade slowly inch by inch closer towards Obi-Wan's shoulder._

_Obi-Wan didn't believe in luck, he never would, so it was more of a… convenience that Ryoku was there with him. He was doing all he could to keep Dooku's blade from slicing through his Jedi tunic and tearing apart his bicep muscles again but he was quickly losing his strength, for the Count had noticed Obi-Wan's wounded shoulder and started applying pressure in that direction. Ryoku finally caught on and decided it was his turn to take on the sith. The boy had somehow evaded Dooku until the moment when he jumped out on the opposite side, green blade very alive and aimed for the man's neck. Dooku barely had time to give Obi-Wan a quick cold glare before lifting his free hand and sending him flying into the wall across the room then preform a one-eighty turn to meet Ryoku's blade._

_By the time Obi-Wan's head cleared enough for him to see clearly Tyranus and Ryoku were deep in a battle without him. One would swing for the waist and the other would block and give up some ground but then they would come back and take a swing at some other limb and gain the lost ground back. Obi-Wan peeled himself off the wall then ran to join in on the fight. _

_For an old man Dooku was keeping up with the Jedi very well. To Obi-Wan it was almost like the old son of a blaster had pre-recorded this duel and had it memorized down to the footwork. For wherever he would move his blade the sith lord's own saber was there to meet his. It was defiantly tiring and discouraging but this didn't dampen his hopes for victory, Obi-Wan still had a few tricks up his Jedi tunic._

_They had maneuvered their way until the Jedi Knights had Dooku cornered up against the desk and they were blocking his forward escape. Dooku realized his position then slowly lowered his blade and looked directly at Obi-Wan._

_To this day Obi-Wan still remembered this brief conversation; it shouldn't have been any different from the numerous other petty banters he and the count had, but looking back, there was more behind the sith's small words._

"_Come now Master Kenobi. You have the power to end this little dance right now."_

"_Whatever do you mean Dooku?"_

"_You know you can't do this without your young pathetic padawan Skywalker. End this now."_

_Obi-Wan sneered and raised his blue blade to his trademark stance, "Anakin isn't coming so you might as well get over it count."_

_Dooku raised his eyebrow and couldn't hold back a small crack of a smile, "I am crestfallen Master Kenobi I was at least planning on having a challenge."_

"_Well surprise Dooku." Together both Obi-Wan and Ryoku lunged forward but Dooku was faster. He flipped backwards over the desk barely missing two blades pointed for his abdomen. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber from the desk then leapt over to be on the same side as Dooku, Ryoku followed suit. Now they had the sith up against the huge window with not much chance of escape._

"_The tables seemed to have turned Dooku. I will leave you with the same option."_

_Dooku shook his head, "I see the folly in my planning Master Kenobi and I shall strive to fix my errors right now."_

_Obi-Wan glanced at the count with his tightly concealed Jedi mask but he felt the warning ripple through the Force and slowly growing._

_He noticed the error a moment too late. Dooku tore his gaze off Obi-Wan and went full out on young unprepared Ryoku. The boy was ranked the finest youngest newest duelist at the temple but the Togruta hadn't come across anything like a sith in his young career, Just another fault in the councils decision to knighting padawans so young._

_Obi-Wan did the foolhardy move and ran towards Ryoku. He foolishly had taken the bait. Like apprentice like master. Anakin must have rubbed off on him after all._

_Dooku didn't even raise his blade in attempt to fight Ryoku, he merely gave the boy a hard push through the Force that sent him over the desk and skidding into the wall. Before Obi-Wan could stop his momentum or even bring his lightsaber up to a defensive position Dooku was facing him and both hands extended and glowing blue._

_The next thing Obi-Wan felt was the floor beneath him, head throbbing, chest burnt or burning he couldn't tell, shoulder screaming for him to stop and labored breathing not helping anyone. His sight wasn't doing much good but he could hear the click click of boots coming closer. He rolled over onto his side but that was as far as he got before the heel of a boot got him square in his already burnt chest. He fell back and gritted his teeth refusing to give the barve the satisfaction of his pain._

_He could barely hear the man's voice over the hum of his red blade inches from his face. "This is your last opportunity Master Kenobi; I can save you right here and now. All you have to do is surrender. I'll even drop your little togruta tag-along off on Kiros." He felt beyond fix, the Force was divided inside him half pulling him towards the warm comfort of the light promising all the pain would be gone forever; but the other half was chastising him for even thinking of giving up, he was a Jedi and Jedi don't give up so easily. Never. But this might be Ryoku's only chance… _

"_Master Kenobi. The Negotiator. You of all beings would realize this offer is quite a bargain for not only you but the pathetic excuse for a jedi behind me."_

_Obi-Wan coughed up red liquid from his mouth and was about to answer Dooku's offer when Ryoku spoke out. "NO MASTER KENOBOI! Don't do that! You are better than the dark side."_

_Dooku grumbled and Obi-Wan felt the heat of the blade leave his face, "One moment while I deal with a pest Obi-Wan." As Dooku turned to face Ryoku he used the dark side of the Force to tear the desk from its supports that attached to the floor then laid it on top of Obi-Wan, pinning him in place. _

_By the time Obi-Wan could muster up enough of his strength to move out from underneath the desk Dooku and Ryoku were in the heat of battle on the other side of the conference room, without him, again. He called the Force upon him to help get to his feet, but by then he was already too late. Again, it seemed like he was always too late._

_The knight and sith were so close not even a lightsaber could squeeze between the two. Lightsabers moving at blinding speed and clashing against each other every second, there was no room for mistakes. Until this moment Obi-Wan had always had the same reading on Ryoku through the Force, the boy was good at what he did, he was attuned with the Force spectacularly and physically at the top of his game but his mind was always distant, as if somewhere else, never at the here and now. In a split second Ryoku's reading in the Force changed. His mind was actually at the here and know and he was… coming to terms with the near future. Obi-Wan noticed the change almost instantly and he put everything he had left in his bones and muscles to get him to Ryoku's side._

_Only it was too late. Ryoku made a powerful swing and knocked the count off balance then spun and stabbed his blade into the man, only the aim was off and it got Dooku's shoulder rather than the heart. Dooku grunted but quickly got over the pain and pushed his saber forward. Dooku stepped back and painfully smiled Ryoku collapsed to the floor and Obi-Wan yelled the knights name. Not really even thinking Obi-Wan sent a wave of power through the Force directly at Dooku. The man wasn't expecting it and followed the current through the window on the other side of the room taking broken shards of glass with him. Obi-Wan hoped Dooku hadn't survived that fall, it sure was a lovely thought. As he slowed down and went to his knees next to Ryoku he waited for the shift in the Force, the one he was waiting for since the beginning of this dreadful war; but wishful thinking was wishful thinking for the shift never came. The old gundark must have survived. _

_Pushing Dooku to the furthest corner of his mind Obi-Wan focused on the knight sprawled out before him. Like with all lightsaber wounds there was no blood, but this wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had dealt with a saber wound to the abdomen. He closed his eyes and pushed his fingers to Ryoku's forehead. It was what he feared, the boy was too far gone, Dooku had done his damage. It was Qui-Gon's death all over again. The sense of helplessness washed over him all over again. The guilt anger and grief that had been hidden under strong shields for so long tempted to break loose._

_He was concentrating on releasing his emotions before they got even more out of control when he heard Ryoku cough. Obi-Wan glanced down at the boy while trying his best to ignore the gaping hole in his stomach. Ryoku looked up at the Jedi Master with clouded and confused green eyes. With more strength than he should've had Ryoku reached for Obi-Wan's hand and attempted to speak._

"_M-m-master….I… I ….broke… the code."_

_Obi-Wan took Ryoku's hand in both his callused ones and leaned down closer to the youth. Shaking his head he said, "No Ryoku. Just hold on. Soon you will feel no more pain." He closed his eyes and started to help ease Ryoku's journey from this world to the next but only to be roughly and weakly pushed away._

"_M-m-master…a child …m-m-my child…"_

_Obi-Wan understood. Ryoku didn't have to say anymore and he k new what the young knight was asking of the council member. Yet how could he say no to a dying man's wish? He would hope that someone would do the same for him if it ever came to that situation. Still it would be going against the Jedi Code on so many different rules. He couldn't._

"_Her name?"_

_He couldn't say no._

"_A-A-Ahsoka T-T-Tano. K….ki…kiros… k-k-keep her safe master…"_

_Ryoku coughed roughly one last time before his body gave up on him and he closed his eyes for the last time and left Obi–Wan alone in the Skippio Conference room._

_Again, he was tasked with a friend's dying wish and he wouldn't go back on his word._

* * *

Obi-Wan gasped and shivered. It was so dark. There was barely any light and it was bloody cold. But that was alright because…. He struggled to keep his calm composed-self intact, for when he reached out for the Force it was nowhere near his reach. He couldn't feel anything anywhere near him. It was gone. He physically felt around his new room, four slimy walls and a floor to match, his clothing was ripped to shreds and his skin was burning like fire but that wasn't the worst he had been through. No, this wasn't anything; he'd been through much worse. His hands slowly made their way to his neck. They only stopped moving when his fingers wrapped around a thick metal ring that was locked tightly into place around his neck.

A Force Suppression Collar, he sighed. From past experiences with those things never went well.

He was about to start ripping the blasted thing off with his bare hands when the rusted door creaked open. Light flooded his new accommodations and he was momentarily blinded by the sudden light. His eyes were still adjusting to the light when he heard the sound of an electro whip come to life. There was silence for a moment then it was filled with the sound of the cracking of the whip. He could feel the lasting impression left by the whip on his arm. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. His captor's voice filled the silence; it slithered out of the barve like a venomous viper.

"Wakey Wakey jedi filth. Time for you and me to have a little talk."

Obi-Wan lifted his head to look at the Zygerian. There was no way this little punk would get him to talk, no sir. His only hope was that he had gotten the message to Anakin fast enough and his brother and Ahsoka were already off-planet heading for Kadavo. They would be back for him he was sure of it. It was only a matter of time, but by the looks of it this Zygerian scum wasn't going to be very generous with time.

* * *

Anakin strode down the dark hallways, escorted by Rex, four Zygerian guards and the Prime Minister. He wished his old master were here now to see him act. He usually tried to keep his gloating to a minimum but he couldn't help it at the moment. His emotions were all disoriented on the inside yet he was the composed irrated prince on the outside. He was walking, more like speed walking, down the corridors that would lead him to the slave quarters. It had been half a day since he had heard from Obi-Wan and he wasn't feeling too comfortable with the way the mission was going. He had tried multiple times to reach out through the Force to get a feel for his master but he always ran into a firm wall blocking him. It frustrated him greatly. Deep down he had long past gotten over the death of the slave girl but evidently on the outside he still looked shaken up. It was good move, for the queen had taken sympathy on the young prince and given him a room to get his emotions under control and in less than an hour he was to be the honored guest at the queen's dinner table.

He wasn't too keen with the idea of breaking bread with a slaver scum, but with the rumor he had gotten from Captain Rex he was willing to suck it up if it meant staying on the queen's good side; which he needed that now more than ever. As they reached towards the end of the hall the little party group stopped and the guards left Anakin, Rex and the Prime Minister alone. Atai turned to face Anakin, "Young prince, are you sure you wish to still see this slemo? He is no use to you anymore"

Anakin nodded and grumbled in his most peeved voice, "yes. I must know if it really was my man."

Atai nodded and typed in the code for the locked door and it slowly creaked open, he then unhooked his whip from his belt and shoved it into Anakin's hands. "Give him what for Bo-Ani."

Anakin tightened his grip on the abominable device. How dare this man even think he would use this on his master… if the rumors were true and it really was his master.

He stepped inside only to face another door. As the door behind him closed and left him alone in the little hallway between doors the one in front of him slowly opened. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he might see then he walked in.

He got a good look around then sighed, "For a man like yourself I was expecting they'd give you better accommodations."

He watched as Obi-Wan untangled himself from the unconscious Zygerian on the floor then he stood up and brushed off what parts of himself he could that weren't burned by an electro whip.

"You would think they would, wouldn't you."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin then moved to where he could look past him and towards the door. Anakin turned around too trying to figure out what his master was looking for but came up empty. "What?"

Obi-Wan looked straight into Anakin's eyes with the most intense and concerned stare he could, "Where is Ahsoka."

Ahsoka? He was in a slimy cell probably in a lot of pain and all he could think about was the Togruta girl? "I thought she was with you."

* * *

She woke on a cold surface. It was dark, freezing and she could barely see in front of her. She couldn't tell where she was so she reached out but was stopped by a bar. She felt to her left. More bars. To her right. Even more bars. She kept feeling until she was sure she had felt the same bar multiple times. She barely had room to sit up all that way and her head was hurting so much.

She couldn't figure out why she was in this dark place. Why she couldn't get up and leave. Why her head was hurting so bad. Why nothing was familiar. Why she was there in the first place. But most of all she couldn't understand why the one thing left in her empty memory was a name; a name she was pretty sure didn't belong to her.


End file.
